


rain makes the flowers grow and hearts turn to ivory;

by bloodynargles



Series: animus glitch; [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Gen, hello yes did anyone say animus glitch revival, keep an eye out for psotsam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodynargles/pseuds/bloodynargles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the golden age is over, and it ended with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rain makes the flowers grow and hearts turn to ivory;

So, how does it go when all of your - presumably - dead ex-lovers walk into a room? Oh, she doesn't know, but she's sure she's going to find the hell out. A couple of tips? Don't fuck a notorious pirate who enjoyed killing people and eventually went insane, mumbling a song you taught him while he was strung up at the gallows. Not the loyal assassin who gave his life for the woman his mentor loved, the one who charmed you into smiling when all hope was lost. She really doesn't regret loving these men, - they led her to her fate - but.... she never counted on them being in the same room. Charles Vane and Yusuf Tazim - may her long suffering soul rest with her children. 

 

She can remember both of those deaths so vividly, forever falling but thinking of nothing other than the younger assassin's getting to safety - watching Havana drift away, a Templar drunkenly whispering in her ear. The golden age is over, and it ended with you. The fog has covered the disappearing land before the light came, tearing her apart in the most delectable way, death so sweet after so long. She could hear him yells, a terrified scream, but she never felt it, when the ground of the beautiful city came closer, red sticking to the path below her departure.

 

And then she wasn't an Assassin, and he ran from his feelings like she used to. Corsets restricted her, words weaved their way from her mouth and into the minds of others, blinding them and surrendering them to the deep. Her father's voice calm but loud and imprisoning, boots marching and the sound of musket fire deafening her. Bodies falling and falling and hands pulling her away from a burning palace made of lies.

 

So many things changed, she should have known it was her time to finally play the puppet. Don't fuck assassins, don't dance with death and court the deep sea, no. Marry the one who pulls you from bellowing smoke and devilish flames taking the demons back to where they belong. The one who's words you can hear without them ever being uttered - he who would follow you to the end, his eyes on nothing else, and he'll hold you as the last lights of your soul are coaxed out into the darkness, muttering words you don't understand until it's all faded away.

I will miss you like the sun misses the moon when it rains, but in an eclipse we will meet again.

 

They're all here, blinking eyes and confused looks, fights breaking out about different versions of herself and its raining, pouring. She can't see past it beating off of the windows and the cold shaking her to the core, all lights without heat.

 

There's word on the news about an eclipse and she can taste the blood in her mouth as she's being pulled back into reality, it stains red on white and she knocks someone's teeth down their throat for disturbing her thoughts and turning off the tv.

 

Angels don't ascend when the darkness comes, cries don't scream out when it all goes quiet, the city sleeping and dreaming of better things, nightmares creeping into their subconscious. Its not silence and unspoken words, just a face half shadowed by a hood she can never wear again. An order she can never serve, a creed she can never speak - a compromise. It deafens and insanity is woven through it. Its an eclipse and his hand is reached out for hers - the golden age never ends, simply rewrites itself. 

**Author's Note:**

> animus glitch? animus glitch. im on an ac high. psotsam might be out soon that might happen. everything ties in i promise - just possibly in the strangest way possible.


End file.
